Between a Bicycle and Us
by Dragphilie
Summary: Sakura, siswi periang yang menyukai Sasuke teman satu kelasnya di kelas sebelas. Ini memang baru pertama kalinya mereka berdua berada di kelas yang sama. Tapi ternyata.../"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berangkat. Satu, dua tiga!"/"AKU MENYUKAIMU! BODOH!"/"Apa? Kau sudah puas merebut ciuman pertamaku, hah!"/ Warning Inside: OOC, typo(s). My first fiction at this fandom. Newbie.


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Between a Bicycle and Us © Dragphilie**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s).**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Matahari mulai turun ke peraduannya saat sebuah sepeda yang dinaiki oleh dua insan manusia melewati jalan kecil yang berada di pinggir kota Konoha. Di bagian belakang sepeda, seorang gadis menatap punggung laki-laki yang saat ini sedang memboncengnya dengan tatapan sendu sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun. Apa arti diriku untukmu?" Bisik gadis itu pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki yang dia panggil dengan Sasuke-kun itu sekilas menoleh ke arah belakang sepada dan tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Saku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap fokus pada pemandangan di depannya. Sakura sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kemeja sekolah Sasuke.

"Aa, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Walaupun dia tau Sasuke sedang tidak memperhatikannya. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya bukan tersenyum untuk menghibur diri sendiri?

Tak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari laki-laki yang saat ini sedang membelakanginya. Ia hanya meneruskan menggoes pedal sepedanya dalam diam, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

Tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun bergerak dari posisinya untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Oi, kita sudah sampai."

Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung turun dari bagian belakang sepeda teman sekelasnya yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pemikirannya.

"_Gomen, gomen_! Aku tidak sadar kalau kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sakura sambil berusaha membubuhkan sedikit bumbu tawa di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu berpamitan kepada Sakura "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sudah hampir malam."

"Um! _Arigatou na_, Sasuke kun. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban lalu kembali mengayuh pedal sepedanya menuju rumahnya. Sebelum tiga buah rumah terlewati, Sasuke menghentikan laju sepedanya lalu membalikan badannya ke belakang dan melambai ke arah Sakura.

"Besok, kuantar kau pulang lagi, ya!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak agar suaranya dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukkan kepala dari Sakura. Sasuke kembali membalikan badannya dan mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Kali ini dengan tenaga yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Sakura yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah menganggukan kepalanya. Tentu tidak melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke setelah dia memberikan persetujuannya akan pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku pulang."

"Sakura, selamat datang. Cepat mandi dan kita makan malam bersama."

"Ayah dimana?"

"Ah, ayah bilang ayah sedang ada lembur. Jadi ayah menyuruh kita untuk makan malam duluan. Sudahlah cepat. Perut ibu sudah mengadakan konser dari tadi."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata ibunya, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sakura langsung menuruti perintah ibunya. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menuliskan semua perasaannya hari ini pada buku diary yang selalu setia menemaninya selama ini.

_**Dear diary**_**,**

**Hari ini aku seang sekali, karena akhirnya aku bisa pulang bersama dengan Sasuke-kun. Laki-laki yang selama ini kusuka. Tapi, mungkinkah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku tidak yakin. Selama ini dia selalu bersikap biasa saja kepadaku. Sudah dua bulan terakhir ini dia selalu mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Apakah ini pertanda? Tapi bagaimana jika ini hanya perasaanku saja. **_**Ne**_**, apa yang harus kulakukan?**

**Sakura.**

Setelah selesai, Sakura menutup buku _diary_nya. Mengambil baju ganti di dalam lemarinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Sakura! _Ohayou_!" Sapa seorang siswi berambut blonde dari bangku tempatnya duduk saat ia melihat seseorang berambut merah muda melewati pintu kelas.

Sakura mengalihkah pandangannya kepada Ino dan menghampirinya.

"Pagi!" Sapa balik Sakura saat dia telah sampai di bangkunya dan menggantung tasnya di samping meja.

"_Ne, ne_. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak ada yang berarti. Setiap hari dia hanya memboncengku sampai ke rumah, setelah itu dia langsung pulang."

"Hanya itu?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, _ga_ seru banget sih itu orang." Desah Ino kecewa. "_Ne_, Sakura. Kalau dia tidak mau menyatakan, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyatakannya?"

Spontan Sakura langsung memicingkan mata dan mengedepankan wajahnya saat ia mendengar usulan Ino.

"Apa?! Kau gila Ino. Gengsi dong perempuan menyatakan cinta ke laki-laki."

"Ck! Kau ini jadul banget sih. Sekarang ini sudah bukan jamannya harus selalu laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan, atau jangan-jangan dia hanya bermain-main denganmu?"

"Ma-mana mungkin Sasuke-kun seperti itu, tapi..." Sakura menggantung kata-katanya dan tampak sedang berpikir.

Belum sempat Sakura menemukan jawabannya, seorang guru dengan model rambut spike dan menggunakan masker telah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Guru yang baru saja masuk tadi.

Ino tampak bingung dan menanyakan sesuatu kepada siswi yang duduk tepat di depannya. Lalu siswi itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"B-bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari ta-tadi, Ino-san." Kata siswi itu kepada Ino. Lalu Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih kalau begitu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sekilas lalu kembali fokus kepada gurunya yang akan segera memulai pelajaran. Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura hanya terdiam menatapi buku paketnya. Tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan usulan yang baru saja Ino berikan.

'Sudah bukan jamannya harus selalu laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan, atau jangan-jangan, dia hanya bermain-main denganmu?' Kata-kata itulah yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dan bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. 'Haruskah aku yang menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun?'

Bel yang bagaikan surga bagi anak-anak yang tidak senang dengan keadaan sekolah pun berbunyi. Ya, bel yang menandakan bahwa semua pelajaran yang dilakukan di sekolah pada hari ini telah berakhir telah berbunyi. Anak-anak ada yang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku yang tadi mereka pakai ke dalam tasnya dengan hati-hati. Tapi ada juga yang langsung menaruh bukunya di kolong meja lalu langsung berlari ke luar kelas setelah mengambil tasnya yang tergantung di salah satu sisi meja.

"Sak!" Panggil Ino sambil mengoyangkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino ke arah pintu kelas dan mendapatkan sesosok siswa berpeawakan tinggi dan berambut _raven_ dengan model emo sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya sambil tersenyum dengan tenang.

Sakura yang disapa dengan cara seperti itu pun langsung tersipu malu dan spontan langsung menundukan wajahnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukan barang-barang yang berada di atas mejanya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah selesai, Sakura dan Ino berjalan beriringan sampai ke depan pintu kelas.

"Nah, Sakura. Aku ada janji dengan Sai-kun. Aku duluan ya!" Kata Ino lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua di depan pintu kelas.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang terus menundukkan wajahnya dan sepertinya mata bermanik hijau itu enggan untuk sekedar menatap dirinya.

"Ayo pulang?" Ajak Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Sasuke berjalan duluan di depan Sakura, sementara Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Seperti orang yang bermusuhan saja bukan?

Sasuke mulai jengah dengan keadaan ini. Pasalnya sudah dari kemarin Sakura bersikap seperti ini dan selama dia mengenal Sakura, Sakura tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini, dia pasti selalu memiliki bahan pembicaraan yang tidak ada habisnya. Akhirnya, setelah sampai di parkiran sepeda, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Sakura.

"_Ne_, Sakura. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakura yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang menurutnya semakin jauh dari kata 'Sakura si periang'. Sasuke pun langsung menaiki sepedanya dan menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di bagian belakang sepedanya. Meminta Sakura untuk segera mendudukinya. Setelah Sakura menduduki tempat itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik kedua tangan Sakura untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

Sakura yang kaget otomatis langsung berusaha menarik tangannya. Pasalnya saat ini Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa baginya, pacar pun bukan. Mana berani Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang sepeda seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mau berpegangan?" Tanya Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menghadap ke belakanng.

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau terjatuh."

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berangkat. Satu, dua tiga!" Seru Sasuke lalu langsung mengayuh sepedanya secepat yang ia bisa pada kayuhan yang pertama.

Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit kaget karena hampir saja dirinya terjatuh dari sepeda kalau saja respon yang dimiliki oleh tubuhnya tidak cukup baik. Dia langsung berusaha memeluk pinggang Sasuke saat dirinya merasa akan terjatuh tadi. Ah, masa bodoh dengan status. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirinya tidak terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Hahaha... Akhirnya kau mau berpegangan padaku." Kata Sasuke dengan banyak sekali nada gembira yang terselip di dalamnya sambil terus mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Kali ini dia memelankan kayuhannya, lalu berhenti tepat di sebelah taman bermain anak-anak yang terletak di dekat rumah Sakura.

"Kau mau main ayunan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua turun dari sepeda dan beralih kepada dua buah ayunan ada di taman bermain itu. Sakura menduduki ayunan yang berada di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Lalu mengayun-ayunkannya pelan.

"_Ne_, Sakura, sekarang kau bisa cerita padaku. Ada apa?" Tawar Sasuke sekali lagi kepada Sakura.

"..."

Lama tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ayunannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sepedanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga ti-"

"Aku suka kamu." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! BODOH!" Teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke. "Selama ini aku terus memendam perasaan ini karena aku takut. Aku takut jika aku mengatakannya maka..." Setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Lalu menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke. "...maka kebahagiaan yang telah kujalani bersamamu akan hilang. Aku takut, kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Sakura-"

"Dua bulan lalu kamu mengajakku pulang bersama. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku sangat senang. Karena sebenarnya aku telah menyukaimu semenjak aku masih duduk di kelas satu!" Sakura berhenti sebentar hanya untuk mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Oi! Sakura tenangkan dirimu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura. Namun tampaknya usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Sekarang apa?! Kau puas? Kau puas sudah membuatku seperti ini? Bertingkah seolah-olah kau memperdulikan diriku, menyukaiku, padahal kau hanya ingin mempermai- Mmmhh!"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena kecupan tiba-tiba yang dihadiahkan Sasuke untuknya. Sakura terus meronta dalam dekapan Sasuke. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasuke. Namun apa daya, hukum alam tetap berlaku di sini. Kekuatan seorang laki-laki pasti lebih besar dari pada kekuatan seorang perempuan bukan?

Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya saat dirasa sudah tidak ada pemberontakan lagi dari Sakura. Ia memandang wajah Sakura dan mendapatkan ekspresi sendu di wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya menerawang jauh ke dalam tanah.

"Sakura, maafkan aku..."

"Apa? Kau sudah puas merebut ciuman pertamaku, hah?!"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sasuke langsung saja menarik sebelah lengan Sakura. Lalu, menenggelamkan wajah Sakura di bahunya yang tegap. Kali ini tidak ada perlawanan dari Sakura. Hanya suara isak tangis kecil Sakuralah yang bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua bola matanya erat-erat. Berusaha mengendalikan hatinya yang terasa sakit akibat mendengar isakan tangis dari gadis yang selama ini disukainya secara diam-diam.

"_Ne_, Sakura. Aku juga menyukaimu -Aa, kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu. Semenjak aku melihat senyum manismu saat kau sedang berbincang dengan teman blondemu di bangku taman sekolah." Ucap Sasuke setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya yang sempat berkecamuk tadi.

Suara isak tangis Sakura lenyap secara tiba-tiba dan tergantikan dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke merenggangkan dekapannya, menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura. Lalu menatapnya lurus ke dalam matanya.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang serius dan tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan di dalamnya.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab petanyaan itu. Matanya bergerak-gerak sambil terus menatap mata Sasuke. Berusaha mencari keseriusan di dalam mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Dan dia mendapatkannya. TIdak ada sorot keraguan ataupun kebohongan di dalam mata itu.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap lurus mata Sasuke.

"Aku mau." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia setelahnya. Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus surai merah muda Sakura. "Maaf, jika sikapku selama ini membawamu pada perasaanmu yang sekarang. Maafkan aku."

"Mmm." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Yang terpenting sekarang kita akan selalu bersama bukan?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

**END**

* * *

Cicitan Author : Makasih untuk kalian yang telah sudi membaca Fiction karyaku ini. Dan... Aaaaa! Maafin Lie kalau fic ini jauh dari kata "Bagus" dan "Memuaskan". Tapi ide ini muncul gitu aja pas Lie lagi dengerin lagu Futari Nori no Jitensha - JKT48. Lie juga sadar kok kalau alur ceritanya kecepetan dan masih banyak typo berceceran di dalam sana *nunjuk ke atas*

Oya, ini Fic pertama Lie di fandom ini. Umm... Karena Lie baru di fandom ini dan baru juga dalam pengalaman nulis Fic (Pemula gitu maksudnya). Lie jadi bingung mau ngomongin apa lagi. Hehe... Jadi, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya ya semua. ^-^ *bow*

Jika kalian berkenan, tolong tinggalkan Review untuk Lie. Oya, Lie tidak menerima Flame yang tidak membangun atau dengan kata lain Flame yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Makasiih.

Sampai berjumpa lagi di Fiction Lie yang lainnya! X3

**Dragphilie**.


End file.
